city of vampires
by Ruffle14
Summary: takes place after TMI City of Lost Souls. What happens when Alec goes missing? Will Jace and Clary save him or is it already too late?Can Alec save himself from the incredibly strong and crazy Maureen? Clace Malec maybe Sizzy My first fan fic. Hope you enjoy it. STORY COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Alec's POV

Maureen's laughter rang through his ears the laugh was of pure joy and domination. Never had I heard this laugh from a downworlder when they knew I was listening.

"You…killed Camille?" I choked

"Why of course silly. That's what I just said" she replied, a look of annoyance crossing her face. Before I could react she had closed the distance between us. In one swift motion she dug her high heel into my foot, breaking several bones in an instant. Then she spun me around while her heel was still crushing my foot, affectively breaking my ankle, and pushed my arm behind my back until it was both dislocated and broken.

"You need to learn how to pay attention, Alec" Maureen said, the sweetness returning to her voice.

"You should take some anger management classes, Maureen" I tried to smile sarcastically, but all I could manage was a grimace.

Maureen's face shadowed. "Should I keep you around for my snack? You can be really annoying."

At that moment Maureen dropped me like a soccer ball and kicked me. I passed out before I hit the wall, but all I could think about was…Magnus.

Maureen's POV

Alec lay in a bloody heap near the wall. You could see his chest just barely rising and falling in rhythm with his shallow breathing.

"Time to begin", I said to no one in particular

I used my, now sharp as steel nail, to slice a thin line down my unmarked arm. I walked over to Alec and let a few drops of my blood fall into his open mouth. He moaned softly. My arm continued draining into his mouth until he was choking on it. I knew he had swallowed.

And now for my favorite part, I thought. I pushed his head to expose his bare neck. I saw the light vibration in his throat. My mouth began to water. I smiled just the tiniest bit as my fangs brushed my bottom lip. In less than a second I had grabbed him off the floor and sunk my teeth into his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**HI THIS IS THE AUTHOR. I THINK MY FIRST CHAPTER WAS BETTER BUT I DON'T REALLY KNOW SO IF YOU COULD REVIEW THAT WOULD BE GREAT. IF YOU WANT TO GIVE ME IDEAS THAT WOULD BE COOL TOO. I AM NOT SURE HOW OFTEN I WILL UPDATE BUT I WILL TRY TO AS OFTEN AS I CAN. THANKS FOR READING. HERES CHAPTER TWO**

Chapter 2

Alec POV

I didn't know what she was doing. All I knew was the suddenly all my pain was gone. Her jaws left my neck. Why hadn't she killed me if she wanted me to be a vampire?

Then I knew. The moment I opened my eyes I would be hers. A servant and snack for hundreds of years until I would die. I remember Isabelle telling me about Camille's henchmen. They had no will power. They were accessories. Can I fight her? Before I could finish my thought, Maureen pulled one of my eyes open with her ice cold finger. I was hers.

Jace's POV

Clary has just left the institute after a wonderful afternoon, that I am reflecting on right now. It almost physically hurt to be away from her, but her mom had made surprisingly effective rules. Once Clary had finished her training for the day we had barely enough time to kiss each other once before she had to leave. It was better then never seeing her though, which was Jocelyn's original idea.

The familiar ache of not having Clary here is starting up again. Okay I am done. I need a distraction.

It has been over a week since I have seen Alec. He must be having a good time with Magnus. Well too bad for him. Tonight we have a guy's night out.

I called their apartment.

"Hello. Is that Jace? Didn't Alec tell you not to call me? And will you please get him to come pick up his stuff. It's getting to be annoying."

"Why would he tell me not to call? I haven't seen him since last week. Isn't he with you?" I masterly hid the surprise in my voice.

"No we broke up. Didn't he tell you?" Magnus said. His tone faltered only the slightest bit.

"You did what?" I coughed

"Broke up, separated, as in not together anymore," Magnus repeated. He was trying to hide the sadness in his tone, but I could easily detect it.

The shock began to wear off. Is this why I hadn't seen him? It didn't make sense. Alec would have come straight home. It's in his instincts. When something bad happens to him he always comes home to protect what he has left. Right?

"Oh, well in that case, I'm sorry but Alec hasn't checked in so I can't send him to get his things. He is probably in trouble but, you wouldn't care, so sorry that I can't help you." There is venom clear in my voice but I don't care.

"Don't act like I called you. You're right he isn't my problem anymore, so you might want to get on that Wayland." Magnus is clearly angry, so the fact he just hung up on me isn't a surprise.

I feel everything sinking in. Alec is missing. Missing, he can't be missing he is Alec, no one wants him, he has never done anything wrong. Why him?

None of this makes sense. I text Clary, **Alec is missing. He and Magnus broke up. Come now and be careful.**

Her response is almost immediate like she has been waiting for it.

**I'm on my way. I'm always careful. Love you**

I need Clary. She is now a great fighter, but really if I tell the truth, I need her here, so I can protect her and she can protect me. We are the perfect team.

There's a light knock on the door and Clary walks in wearing a tank top and pajama shorts. She walks over and I bury my face in her neck.

I can't lose my family. They are too important.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long to update. School is crazy. I had an 8 page outline and I have been sick. Anyway I will start trying to update sooner. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI no matter how much I wish I did**

**Maureen's POV**

Pure joy is rushing through my veins. Shadow hunter blood is something else. The clearness and sharpness lasts longer after I drink. I can feel Alec growing limp. I guess I better stop.

Alec dropped to the floor panting with a goofy smile on his face.

"Why so happy, Alec?"

He took a few seconds to let his blood replace itself and for him to catch his breath before responding.

"I am happy to serve you, master." He said smiling even wider. I could feel my smile playing across my face.

"Oh, Alec, your so kind."

"Anything for you" he replied

Ahhh. What a wonderful week. Alec is such a wonderful servant and my plans have been going just as I hoped they would. I already have the vampires practically worshipping me. I'm so glad I became a vampire. Once my plans are done my li… I mean afterlife will be absolutely perfect.

Thud. Oops I guess I shouldn't drink so much at one time. Alec lay on the floor again unconscious. He'll be fine in a couple hours but maybe I should make another minion. Didn't he say something about a sister? I'll ask him about it when he wakes up. Hopefully he will still have the memories. Huh, whatever. My life is perfect.

I smile again and skip out of the room.

**Magnus POV**

The room was moving back and forth beside me. Why can't I stop pacing?

You broke up with him, remember? He tried to shorten your life.

I have to admit. Trying to reassure myself isn't working very well.

What could Alec have done? He was clearly capable of taking care of himself.

But remember where you left him? Down in those tunnels with Camille and who knows what else.

Had Alec gone after her?

"No", I said aloud, these questions have to stop. This isn't how you get over someone. I just need to know that he is okay. Then I will leave him alone forever. Forever is such a long time. Oh what have I done now?

Maybe a simple tracking spell. It will tell me if he is alive and that's all I need to know.

I walk over to his old dresser. And find the blue scarf I bought him. Chairman Meow watched me put the simple spell on the scarf. Usually the thing would smoke green and start towards the direction the person was in, the smoke rising from the scarf was flickering from red to green. Red would have meant he was dead and green would have meant alive but the smoke would start in a direction green then stop as red.

I've never seen this before. My hands began to tremble as I try to repeat the spell. The same thing happens again.

I go find the letter Camille sent me telling me about her and Alec's meetings and try to track her instead. The smoke is red. I start to shake uncontrollably and Chairman Meow starts scratching at my legs clearly in fear. The shaking gets to be too much and I lose my balance and fall to the floor. Who can I tell? What if Jace tries to use the tracking rune I showed him? Will it work?

There are too many questions. Magnus Bane doesn't ask questions, he gives answers. I will just have to find the answers then. I will ignore Alec and my former relationship and seek him out JUST out of curiosity, not care.

But first I am going to sleep.

**That is it for chapter three. I think I might update again today or tomorrow because I am sick and bored. Again sorry for taking so long to update school keeps me really busy. I would love it if you would read and review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back again. I guess I just feel like writing and updating today.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI, Cassandra Clare does**

**Alec POV**

It feels like I am sinking into the bottom of the ocean and all I can do is look up and see the faint outline of the real world falling away. I am not afraid. It is sort of comforting just sinking into these warm welcoming depths.

I only have the faintest desire to get out and see the real world but it is so much easier to stay here. I feel like there is something I should remember, but what?

Names start moving into my memories. A dark haired girl, probably beautiful but I can't tell and a name, Isabelle. Then a light haired boy with deep golden eyes next to a small red headed girl, and I can see the names, Jace and Clary. Should I care about these people? I feel no motivation. I just want to give up let the water engulf the last of my life, my memory. A sparkly boy with black hair set in stiff spikes along his head. Bright colors surround me but all I see is his face. What's his name?

As an answer to my question I hear a faint but desperate whisper in the back of my mind. _Magnus,_ magnus, Magnus, MAGNUS.

The name pounds in my head each time louder and more demanding. I remember and with that I start my near impossible struggle to the top of the water.

**Clary POV**

Jace and I filed a report to the clave and got Luke's pack to start a search for Alec. No one wants to take us seriously. They all say that he ran away after his break up just like any other teenager would.

Isabelle has been panicking only to be calmed by Simon and Jake is worried it is his fault for not being there for him.

I leave Izzy's room after listening to her rant about how no one will help us. We searched all the places we think he might have gone but so far there is nothing.

I head towards Jace's room. My mom has been okay with me staying at the institute to look for Alec as long as I stay in my own room, but rules were meant to be broken. I faintly knock on the door and step inside to find Jace sprawled on the bed staring at the ceiling.

I walk over and lie down next to him rapping my arms around his torso and snuggling my head into his shoulder. He turns his head and I crane my neck so I can reach his lips with mine. They brush lightly and he whispers "I love you" against my mouth. Before I can respond we are kissing again and I role on top of him. "I love you too" I say before I deepen the kiss. "We'll find him" I continue.

He roles us over and says "I know"

We continue to kiss and I spend the night wrapped in his arms.

**Jace's POV**

I wake up to the sun shining through my window and take a moment to realize I'm not alone. Clary lay sleeping wrapped around me. I could get used to waking up with her in my arms. I rest my head down and watch Clary sleep so peacefully. She is so beautiful, even if she doesn't believe it herself. I try to let her sleep but after a while she begins to wake up.

She opens her eyes for a moment. Looks at me appreciatively then closes her eyes and pulls me closer. I wish this moment could last forever with her in my arms but after a while I can hear Izzy attempting to make breakfast and know she will come to wake us up soon.

I don't want to have to explain why Clary and I are in the same bed with a minimum of clothes on.

She probably wouldn't mind but I don't want her gossiping or asking questions and I am sure Clary doesn't want that either. I gently rub Clary's back until she opens her eyes.

"We have to get up before Izzy starts to wonder why you aren't in your room" I say.

Clary groans. "I don't care about her right now" before planting a kiss on my lower neck and working her way up to my mouth.

Come on be the responsible one I tell myself.

"I know you don't care now, but you will when Isabelle starts asking questions" I say gently

"Damn it. Why do you always have to be right?" says while getting up and pulling on my shirt. "I can't leave wearing the same thing as what I came in right?" she continues.

I smile and say "It might give Izzy a hint at where you were but I like it anyway"

She picks up her clothes and walks towards the door as I admire how much leg is showing while she wears my shirt.

"What? No goodbye kiss? "I say.

She runs and jumps on top of me giving me a long deep kiss, then too soon hops up smiles and slides out the door. I don't know why she's acting this way but I'm not complaining. Last night reassured me. We will find Alec, I don't know in what form, but I can feel our parabatai ties still intact. Only something's different. Whatever it is we will find him. I can feel it.

**Sorry if it is cheesy. I just wanted to add a little Clace or maybe a lot. I will try to keep updating but school is crazy. I would love reviews and suggestions. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am super duper sorry. I accidentally posted this chapter with only half of it saved. I took it down so this is the full chapter. I am sorry. Enjoy the entire thing.**

**Clary POV**

I slipped out of Jace's room with a smile wide on my face. I don't know why I am acting so… odd. It just feels like I am finally sure Jace and I can be together for as long as we want, which at this point seems like forever. I could see the longing in Jace's eyes as I had left his room. I love having that control over him.

I felt a chill run down my arms and legs. I was practically naked other then Jace's thin shirt. It hung down just mid thigh and didn't have any protection against the cold halls of the Institute.

I love wearing Jace's clothes, but at the moment I just want to warm up. The contrast between Jace's body keeping me warm and being alone in the Institute walls was unsettling. It makes me want to head back to his room, but I know it is impossible since Isabelle will be coming to wake me up soon and she expects me to be in my room.

I hear voices in the kitchen, and two people laughing, along with the distinct sound of people kissing.

Uhg, that is so disgusting. I am happy that they are a couple, but thinking about my two best friends kissing, and probably much more then that just makes me sick. I wonder how Izzy thinks about Jace and me?

I know that to get back to my room I must pass the kitchen. I near the open kitchen door and peer inside to find a time when both Si and Izzy aren't looking. They seemed to be wrapped up in a heated embrace, kissing enthusiastically so I quickly end the distance between me and the other side of the door.

Haha, success. They didn't seem to have noticed me. I continue walking towards my room, a little less on edge until I hear the elevator start up and realize I am standing directly in front of the doors.

I bolt towards my room as the elevator make its way up to my floor.

"Shit" I mutter to myself. Why is it so difficult to walk from one end of a hallway to another without getting caught?

I make it to my door and slide inside just as the elevator door opens and reveals my mom, Luke, and Izzy's parents talking casually, and heading towards the kitchen.

I realize that Izzy and Simon can't hear the elevator from the kitchen and are about to be found out so being the good person I am, I text her rapidly warning her of the oncoming herd of parents. A few seconds later she responds thankfully, and I sigh with relief. It is so unfair how difficult it is to be alone with your boyfriend these days.

I quickly shower and get dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a white T-shirt. When I looked presentable I walked to the kitchen and try to look surprised as I find all of our parents sitting around the table and talking.

Jace was already there sitting at the table and smiling as I walk in.

"Good morning, Clary", my mom said innocently trying to seem normal about having showed up randomly at the Institute. I am not having any of that.

"What are you doing here?" I ask , "You didn't tell me you were visiting."

"We all just wanted to check on the progress of your search for Alec."

I can already tell that she is only telling half the truth. Clearly she was checking up on Jace and me, just like Izzy's parents were checking up on her and Simon. Or I guess I should say Izzy's parent. Robert Lightwood was no where to be seen unsurprisingly. He had left and disconnected himself from his family soon after Max had died. I am pulled out of my thoughts as I hear my mom calling my name.

"Clary, are you paying attention." my mom says.

"Yes sorry, what were you saying?"

"We were all wondering how the search for Alec was going", Luke says kindly, knowing I hadn't heard any of the previous conversation, having been lost in my thoughts.

"Well, the tracking rune Magnus showed us hasn't been working correctly." Everyone flinched at Magnus's name. All of them had heard about what happened between Alec and the flamboyant warlock, but I continued anyway," It keeps changing reactions, it will change from saying he is dead to trying to follow him, then saying he is dead again."

Jace continued explaining, "We aren't sure what is means but I can still feel are parabatai ties, so I know he is in some state alive. My theory is that he is in some area between downworlder and shadowhunter and is stuck there. I think the tracking only works once he is either a downworlder or a shadowhunter."

I could see Izzy making a face of deep concentration.

I cut Jace off from whatever he was saying and asked Izzy, "What is it, Iz?"

She turned to the group and said," If Jace is correct I think I may know what Alec is." She looked at the eager faces surrounding her and continued," When Simon first went to meet Camille he was brought to her by these guys. I guess they were her henchmen or minions or something. Anyway they worshipped her and I could sense that they were human, but they also seemed like vampires. Camille would use them to drink blood and do her bidding. They had all the rituals to become a vampire performed on them, but they were never buried so the process couldn't be completed. I think someone may have done this to Alec, or at least from Jace's theory it seems likely."

For a few seconds there was silence which I broke by saying, "That seems really likely, Izzy, good Job. So let's just say this is what happened, who would have turned him?"

There was more silence.

Then Simon whispered," Maureen"

All the adults looked dumbfounded, and all the kids had looks of horror on there faces. How could a little girl like Maureen be doing all this bad?

Finally Izzy's mom broke in, "It seems that your ideas are likely to be correct, so I will tell you all the claves knowledge on Maureen that I can give to aid your search, but then of course I will have to alert the clave."

Everyone agreed that this was okay so she continued.

"Recently, Maureen had taken over the groups of vampires in the area. We are told that she has killed both Raphael and Camille. The vampires she rules over have begun living only on human blood and fatality rates have skyrocketed in the mundane communities. We do not know her exact position, but we do know she was last seen near the old abandoned subway tunnels."

"Of course Maureen would do this. She doesn't care about the fact that making henchmen, is against the clave's laws. Having Alec is probably very helpful in finding information and making it so she doesn't have to leave her hideout to eat.", Isabelle said.

Simon had a green tint to his face, and looked sick. I could tell he was blaming himself for Maureen's illegal acts, but I had no words of sympathy. I am to busy worrying about the poor, annoying, mean, and amazing Alec Lightwood who is lost somewhere against his will, having the live sucked out of him slowly but surely by Maureen.

**Alec POV**

The trek to the surface of the water was so close, but the closer I got the difficulty doubled. I just kept chanting MAGNUS, MAGNUS, MAGNUS. Over and over in my head until my will came back. I was just below the surface and could see everything my other self was seeing.

Maureen was biting me, him, whoever the person was controlling my body again. I could feel myself weakening as well as the body trapping me here. I willed myself to stay awake but darkness was pressing on me. MAGNUS! I shouted to myself. His name seemed to keep a piece of light in the darkness.

Maureen pulled away and planted a small kiss on my lips. I was sickened. She was using me as a doll that would do her bidding and act as her "boyfriend". She had said this to me. I was starting to pick up small bits of conversation. My other self seemed to be forming responses that I was unaware of.

I know I have to wait. I am not strong enough yet, but when I am I will break out of this cage and kill Maureen like I should have the first time I saw her. This time I will be ready.

Its time for me to start spying from the inside of my own body. Wow, this is going to be sooooo much fun. I tried to role my eyes, but I wasn't strong enough so instead I just focused on the one piece of light that Magnus had helped me obtain.

**Okay that's it for this chapter. I know this is way longer then my other ones, but I just couldn't stop writing and I am sorry for all the dialogue and for only using two peoples point of view. Please read and review. I would love suggestions and now I must stop procrastinating and do my homework. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I am back for the second day in a row. I would appreciate many more reviews and again I will apologize for posting the wrong story yesterday. I am also supposed to be doing my homework, but this is much better so…ya. Enjoy and give me suggestions**

**Maureen's POV**

My plans are going well, but it is just so boring just sitting around here. Alec is my only company other then a few vampires who come to update me every once in a while, but Alec isn't that great at making conversation. He only seems to be able to focus on one thing and that is worshiping me. I'm not complaining, but that whole worshipping thing gets old pretty quickly.

I am also getting hungrier. The more I eat the more hungry I am. Alec can only give me so much blood and soon it won't be enough. Maybe I should bring Alec a little friend. Hmm….. What was his sister's name again?

"Alec", I called," what was your sister's name again?"

"Isabelle", he responded immediately. I am getting tired of his one word answers.

"What is she like", I persist.

A look of disgust crossed his face, like he hated remembering that they were related. "She likes clothes and hair and makeup and boys." he said unkindly.

I guess it was part of the henchmen thing that made him hate all people other then me. It's not necessarily bad, but it makes it difficult to get his opinion on other people. Although the person he was describing seemed like a perfect buddy.

"How would you like to help your sister see how amazing I am? I think we should pay her a visit."

"I love any idea you have. I would love to show her your superiority, as well," Alec said.

Well this is going to make my day more interesting. "How about you go find her for me then, would you Alec," I say sweetly.

"Of course", is all he replies.

"Okay, then you may go. Hurry back, and make sure she is alive when she gets here."

He just nods and makes his way down the path to the exit of the subway station.

**Alec's POV**

I heard all of Maureen's conversation with my other self and I can feel the fear rushing through my body. I am still not strong enough to break the hold Maureen has on me, if it is even possible to be broken.

I walk down the street casually as the sun slips out of the sky for the night. Darkness now was reassuring. The light made me uncomfortable and aroused a natural instinct of all vampires that I seemed to have picked up.

How can I warn Izzy? She can't become like me. How do I know she can break out? I can't even break out.

I gaze up at the surface of the water and see that our progress to the Institute is going much to fast for me to think so much. I just need to break the surface.

I swim up as close as I can get to the thin divider and reach my hand until my fingers just barely move out of the warm depths. Instantly I can feel my fingers become aware in my body for the first time in what seemed like weeks.

On the other side of the water a new figure formed. Immediately knew it was the other me who at the moment was in control. He appeared to be standing on the water, but now the tips of his fingers were sinking through the surface.

He tried to pull them away, but it was useless. I was back in control of at least the tips of my fingers. My entire being is exhausted from the great effort it took to reach the surface and I relax, expecting to sink back into the water, but I am hanging from the surface by my fingers and they are giving no signals of ever sinking again.

I knew how to take over again. Once over the surface I was safe, but it wasn't going to be easy. Two names started bouncing around in my head now "MAGNUS, IZZY, MAGNUS, IZZY." They chanted. So with a great effort I again began pushing above the surface.

**Simon POV**

Izzy's breathing evened out and I knew she was asleep. I wished I would be asleep with her, comforted just being in her arms, like she was with me, but that wasn't going to happen.

Ever since we had come up with that theory I felt this overwhelming guilt and feeling of responsibility for all the terrible things Maureen was doing. I wanted to tell Izzy, but the words wouldn't come so I just let her fall asleep in my arms.

How had I been so stupid? If I had just eaten like I was supposed to, Maureen would still be a fangirling 13 year old girl without a care in the world. I decided to take a walk, so I disentangled myself from Isabelle's arms and walked down the dark hallway.

When I walked passed Jace's room I heard some very non-PG sounding noises coming through the door and gagged. I continued along until I heard the soft sound of the elevator coming up.

Who would be coming at this time of night? A shadowhunter maybe?

I hid in one of the empty rooms and peered at the elevator. It opened and out stepped out a dark figure. Definitely a shadowhunter I thought. I could see the distinct shadow hunter gear but as he started down the hall I saw how familiar he seemed.

I looked as, well as I could and finally I saw. Alec Lightwood.

For a second I thought our theory had been wrong so I stepped out of the hall and presented myself, and then I realized the blank look in his eyes. Jace had been right.

Alec squinted his eyes and attacked.

**Clary POV**

Jace and I were in a heated make out session. When we heard the familiar sound of Simon yelling to us, we bolted out the door and found Alec on top of Simon with a knife to his neck.

Isabelle was stepping into the hall looking confused until she saw Alec and Simon and screamed.

Alec smiled at her and said in a monotone voice," Hello sister, I've come to take you. My master wanted to help you like she helped me." He then slid the knife from Simon's throat and stabbed him in the arm.

Simon yelled in pain and Alec swiftly moved and knocked Izzy on the head. She crumpled to the ground.

I looked over at Jace and saw he was shocked, clearly unaware of what to do. None of us could hurt Alec. He was too close no matter what happened.

Alec huddled his sister into his arms, and made his way to the elevator. He turned right before stepping in and said," Nice to see you again Jace, Clary. I must suggest for later company you may want to invest in some clothes, though."

He then stood there until the elevator doors closed and he was gone.

**And another chapter completed. Hurray. I know it is a bit of a cliff hanger but I promise to update soon. Please read and review. I really really want suggestions. I know it is a bit out of character for Jace, Clary, Simon, and Izzy to have basically froze in a fight, but you must remember that they all love Alec so hurting him was like out of the question. Anyway thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**It has been a week since I last updated and even thought that isn't very long I am sorry for the wait. The reason it has been so long since I updated was because I know this one will have not very much action at the beginning at least which won't be fun to write but is necessary. Please bear with me so that I can get past this part and into the more interesting stuff. So without further adieu, here is chapter 7.**

**Three hours later**

**Clary POV**

As soon as we had healed Simon as best we could and when he was yelling his head off at us to go get Izzy, we changed into some clothes and headed off to follow Alec's trail. We got Simon to alert our parents and then have them alert the Clave.

Jace and I walked silently down the streets of New York him in the lead, following his Parabatai ties and slight traces of Izzy's blood. By now it was dark and only the faint street lights or single windows still being used illuminated our path. Jace and I were gaining on him just barely, but only because he was carrying Izzy. Even her beautiful form was heavy when she is unconscious.

Jace seemed to have noticed something new, and he picked up the pace considerably. I was soon going to start breathing much too heavy to be able to keep silent, just as I heard the slight patter of leisurely footsteps adding noise to this silent street. Jace motioned for me to be silent and we peered around to corner to see an ecstatic looking Alec carrying Izzy over his shoulder like a fireman and quietly humming to himself.

Alec doesn't look tired at all. Whatever is possessing him has given him strength. That's for sure. He seemed to sense Jace and me, because he quickly turned himself around and surveyed the area. We slip back behind the building and don't return until we hear the rhythm of footsteps again.

We continue on his trail until he reaches a marked off entrance to an old subway station. The street is nothing compared to the darkness the entrance leads into. I hear Alec's footsteps pattering down the stairs lightly and can almost sense relief in him after taking cover in the dark.

I feel sick and utterly deserted. Was Jace really going to go into this dark hellhole with just us? We needed back up or something. What if the clave hadn't gotten our message? Along with this sick feeling I feel this overwhelming frenzy going on inside me. The danger excites me. I can tell that Jace sees it in my eyes. He just nods, gives me one of his signature smiles, puts a finger to his lips to silence me, and we make a descent into the darkness.

**Magnus POV**

So far my search in these tunnels has found nothing. The damp, dirty walls made shivers go up my spine. I can tell there is evil down here, I just can't find it. I am walking through a different part of the tunnels. It is at the opposite end of were I had broken up with Alec and where he had gone missing.

This dark silence was making me think, which is, usually something I try to avoid at all costs. Thinking leads to problems for those who are immortal. All you really can think about is mistakes and the past. My past is riddled with mistakes and Alec is my biggest, or at least at the time it is. In another hundred years my pain from this will be numb, but that is another hundred years of misery that I don't want to go through. Alec's name is pounding in my head which is why at first I doubted myself seeing him walking in the opposite direction of me. I tried to look closer; Alec is immediately followed by a rush of red and gold hair.

I guess Jace and Clary have been on his case just as much as I have. I follow the figures into the next part of the tunnel. My heart is leaping at the thought of seeing my love one more time, but I'm worried about what condition that might be in. This is going to be interesting.

**Alec's POV**

I had won the battle of getting half and arm back, but everything was progressing slowly. Half my face is out of the water and I can now easily see out of one eye. I so much want to help Izzy, but right now I need to keep my cover. My body seems to be quite oblivious to the fact that I am slowly taking over. I am almost embarrassed about how stupid my body can be.

I can tell Jace and Clary have been trailing me for the past 40 minutes but my other self still hasn't noticed.

Wait.

There is someone else. I see a slight bit of glimmer in my peripheral. I blink and all I see is the bottom of a pair of sequined pants turning a corner. _MAGNUS! _

He is here. I still have quite a few holes in my memory, but I remember enough to know something happened between us. Magnus came to save me anyway!

The dull thud of his name in the back of my mind becomes more prominent now until it is my mind screaming at me. I gain more strength and pull both my arms out of the clear liquid sea. My foot still follows until I am uncomfortably hanging from my two arms one ankle and half a face and have lost all my energy.

I see the ground in the real world approaching and know I have tripped. I use my arms to twist and cradle Isabelle so she doesn't take most of the fall.

My other self seems to have picked up that something is wrong and has begun writhing o around. I pull out a flashlight for my stalkers benefit not my own and start using sign language to tell Jace what is happening, in quick short messages.

_I am only half myself. I can see and have control over my arms and one foot. I believe Magnus is following you so he can come out. At the moment I am half vampire and am fighting a demon inside of me. Literally. Maureen did this to me. Keep watch. I must go back with Izzy but attack if she is in any danger. Now hide. _

Magnus stepped out and looked at me with horror and longing etched across his face, but to anyone else it would have just looked light a slight pout. Jace and Clary looked surprised and angry at Magnus but I don't have time for that now.

Jace needed to keep quiet so he signed back

_Okay. Magnus come with us. Alec you go. _

I got up and continued my way along the path to Maureen's hideout.

**Yes, this was a terrible chapter, but now it is over and we can finally have some action. I want to get better, but the only way that will happen is with suggestions. You may think I have this story planned out but I don't, so please tell me what should happen. If you give me suggestions I will update sooner. Also just a plain, good job does wonders for me and I love it so please review. I will try to get another chapter out tomorrow but I have homework and softball so idk. Anyway tell me how you liked it and thanks for reading. (: **


	8. Chapter 8

**I feel really bad for taking so long to update but I lost this story on my computer and couldn't find it for the past couple weeks ( mainly because I wasn't looking but I was busy) I got bored of this story so this is the last chapter. I am posting the first chapter of a new story today so I would love it you looked at it. Thanks for those of you who have followed this story or taken the time to read it. Every time I try to spell check it deletes this again and I have to find it on my computer again so sorry for the spelling mistakes. The ending is a bit hasty but I just wanted to be done so I'm sorry if it is terrible. **

**Chapter 8 **

**Alec's POV**

Walking was becoming very difficult as I made make my way down the stairs to the lowest part of these tunnels and to Marueens hideout. I have to coordinate each step and carrying izzy isn't all that easy. I've managed to get an entire leg under control so I have a little more then half my body back. I also have control over my face again so I can talk for myself.

My difficult walk to Maureen comes to an end as I hear her laughing and speaking to another vampire. I wait outside her door and knock lightly. The laughter stops and maureens voice says," come in".

I open the door with a fake smile on my face and say," Master, I have brought my sister. You may do what you wish with her."

Maureens face lights up and she nods. "thank you alec. I will tend to her in a minute. Sarah and I are talking."

So that is who the other vampire is. Her hair hangs down in loose braids that would have looked sweet on anyone but her. She is tall and stick thin but barely older then Maureen from what I can see. They seem to have been gossiping so with a smile and a nod I leave the room.

I lay Isabelle carefully on an old couch someone had found for Maureen. Her hole hideout resembles a waiting room or a therapists office. I hear Maureen call to me again so I walk back into the room and say "how may I serve you". It sounds so stupid but I know she likes having this power and if she wants me to sound like a slave from old medieval movies I wouldn't be one to complain.

"come her alec", she says," Sarah and I are hungry."

It takes all my strength not to shudder, so I move fluidly toward her and bear my neck. Maureen goes first taking enough blood to make me dizzy and then just as she stops sarah starts. I begin to see dots in my vision and purposely go limp.

"hmm, I am sorry Maureen I didn't mean to take so much."

"oh it is fine. I do that all the time."

I wince. Oh no! please tell me she didn't notice.

" once he wakes up we will deal with his sister. Is it just me or do you want to get rid of that pretty face of hers. All it doest is make others self conscious. A few scars wouldn't hurt right?" , Maureen laughs.

Good she didn't notice I am awake but now izzy. Maybe my plans was too dangerous. Oh what if something happens to her. I was the one who brought her here. It would be all my fault. I probably wouldn't live to regret it thought. This seems like a scuicide to everyone involved. Great job, Alec, your supposed to protect everyone and you just end up putting them in danger.

We will just have to wait and see.

Magnus POV

I realize that I am pacing. What do I do?

He is clearly in trouble, but I had only planned for finding him in Okay condition then leaving for good. The fact that he has fought off the demon curse is surprising. I don't know anyone who has ever done that before.

We are broken up though. I need to help him.

I notice Jace is saying something to me so I turn to him.

"have you heard anything I have said in the past few minutes?", he sounds bitter, but I guess he has reason to be. The last time we talked wouldn't be considered exactly friendly.

"no I am sorry, could you repeat that?", I say to him

" here is the plan, if you are interested in helping," I can tell Jace knows I am going to help, " We follow alec down. We wake up izzy and tell what is going on. I have a vile of holy water and several sacred blades that will work well against vampires. We give izzy the holy water when Maureen gets close to her she will throw it at her. That is when we come out and take out Maureen."

I role the plan around in my head a bit and then say," by take out I assume you mean kill"

"yes"he says

Clary and I nod. "It will work I think. Lets go, we need to follow Alec before something happens.

We make our way down the stairs until we see a doorway. It is open slightly ajar and I peer inside only to find Alec speaking to Maureen in a very formal way that reminds me of the early years of my life.

Izzy isn't with him. I see that Jace has found her a little farther into the dark on a couch. I can tell that he has woken her and begun explaining. I know I should go help him but I cant stop watching alec. It has been weeks since I have seen him and now the few feet between us feels like too much.

I watch him as Maureen says something to him and he swiftly moves towards her bearing his neck. I stifle a gasp. He cant be letting her do that can he. My first instinct is to run and save him but I know that will ruin the plan and put everyone in danger.

I hesitantly watch as Maureen, and then another young vampire eat the love of my life. Shivers run down my spine and I silently move towards Jace. I quickly sign that we have to hurry.

All of us hide and watch as Maureen steps out of the room and is listening to her friend about taking to much out of alec.

Jace and Clary are shocked and no longer ignorant about what has been happening to alec.

Maureens saunters over to Izzy and lifts her off the couch. Izzy moans loud enough for everyone to jump a bit. Maureen takes her finger and drags the nail across Izzy's face leaving a large scratch going from her hairline to just below her chin. Izzy moans again. I can tell she is holding back more then that.

Maureen seems satisfied for now but as she begins to drop izzy to the floor, izzy turns and splashes a huge amount of holy water in maureens face.

Jace quickly comes up behind the friend and dumps holy water on her aswell. The vampires scream out in rage and pain but recover all to quickly. Just as they move to attack clary hits them both with several sacred blades and they fall to the ground heavily.

When it seemed like they weren't getting up I put a sleeping spell on them that would last indeffinately until I chose to release it.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" jace asks, after noticing my spell

"I knew you would want to particicpate", I shrug to them.

Clary turns to Izzy to heal her and Jace and I run to Alec in the other room. He still seems to be recovereing from his blood loss. Jace takes his pulse as I cradle his head in my lap and begin speaking to him. I don't notice im crying until I see wet drops falling on alecs face. "magnus" he wispers.

All of a sudden I hear Alec gasp, then wince. I notice he has gained control of most of his body. He crys out. His pain is so evident I feel weak for not knowing how to help him. He begins to speak in short gasps.

"I have most of my body back…if I get the rest…I will die…I just realized…AHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGHHG!...Im going to die unless you burry me now… if I don't change soon I will die. MAGNUS! HELP ME!", he cries out.

"okay, okay, anything. We are helping you now. I love you.", I say,"Jace", I say addressing the boy," im taking Alec to be buried. You heard what he said. Go get Clary and Izzy to safety. I will have Alec back at my place in the morning. Come by then. I have to go."

I hoist Alec up into my arms which causes him to cry out again. I need to hurry.

I get out of the tunnels Just as at the clave gets in. good I think. Maureen can't do anymore harm to my loved ones. I quickly find my car and drive to the park near my house. Alec and I Always used to come here and It seems fitting for him to be buried here. Even if for only a little while.

ALEC POV

I am about to completely emerge entirely from the water until a excruciating pain shoots throught my entire body. It suddenly dawns on me. Without that other me I am dead. He is the only reason im alive. If he dies I die and he is so close to death. I hear myself cry out but it is distant. I start telling whoever is there what to do.

I can see faint signs of glitter. Magnus I think. He came for me. Then I remember and go farther into my instructions trying to ignore the unimaginable pain. After if finish I have the feeling of being lifted before I fall into possibly my last sleep.

I begin falling in and out of conciousness until I feel myself being surrounded by something…dirt. Somehow it is comforting. I embrace it until I feel a dark void rising in my stomache. It moves up my throat until a terrible need takes its place…blood, blood, blood, blood. I chant and chant in my head until I find my arms pulling my out of the shallow hole.

In front of me is a bowl full of still warm blood. I can tell that the source of it is a distance away but all I can think of now is the blood. I drink until I am satisfied and the need goes away.

The blood source by now is much closer and I see the sparkly man walking towards me. The man I love.

I am immediately self conscious. He saw me like this. Like a monster, I am a monster. That doesn't concern me now, even though it should. I look at my feet and smile knowing how close I am to him. It is not until I feel his warm hands on my face pulling me up to meet his eyes do I move and I feel a blush creep onto my face. I give him no time to notice because my lips are already on his.


End file.
